Kingdom of Souls: Episode 5/Role Play
Ezio Editore da California~ RP Start ~ **scene is at where Horus and them confront the mysterious red haired man* *7:38Synchro37~pause need to delete all mah tabs~ *7:39Ezio Editore da California~ don't need to puase cuz you're not in the scene anyway ~ *7:39Nexus360[ Yeah delete that porn ಠ_ಠ ] *7:39Synchro37~Ohwaitnvm:L~ *7:39Desboy96ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ_ಠ *7:39Ezio Editore da Californiahttp://www.freewebs.com/narutochamber/Gaara Timeskip 1.jpg Man: What are you doing hear Horus... *murderuous voice* *7:39Synchro37[ How did you know? ] *7:39Desboy96ಠ^ಠ *7:39Ezio Editore da California~ Is Sterben ~ *7:39FusionXHelios5980[ ALL NIGHT ] *7:39Ezio Editore da CaliforniaThose designs on your gourd.... *They're soo... *SYMMETRICAL **runs towards it* *Horus: *facepalm* Whatever, I'm here to find out more info on the Anubis Temple **Sterben trips on the sand and falls on his face comically* *7:40FusionXHelios5980[ Am I in this part ] *7:40Ezio Editore da CaliforniaOw... *[ You're with Horus [ *Taido: *drags Sterben away* *7:41FusionXHelios5980[ Nigga dont facepalm me] *7:41Ezio Editore da California[ = Fusion ] *[ = me ] *[ ] *[ JUST FACE PALMED YOU ] *7:42FusionXHelios5980[ ] *7:42Ezio Editore da CaliforniaMan: You have no business here.... *7:42FusionXHelios5980~Is Raizen~ *Hmph... *7:42Ezio Editore da CaliforniaMan: Come any further....and I'll have to put you in a coffin...including your friends.. *7:43Desboy96LOLOLOL *ಠ_ಠ *7:43Synchro37[ xD ] *7:43Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: We all know you can't defeat me. *smile and closes eyes* *Horus: So let us pass.... Ra *Ramses* *Ramses: *face starts to get angry* **sand starts rising into the air* *~ Sterben ~ **gets up* Guys....we got trouble *7:45Synchro37[ Is this an Ancient Egypt arc lol ] *7:45FusionXHelios5980Hmph *7:45Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: If you want my help, you gotta prove me to your worthy of stopping Anubis *7:46FusionXHelios5980A bunch of sand... *Seems legit. *7:46Ezio Editore da California[ yes and no @Synch ] *[ Anubis is trying to collect enough souls to give off enough energy to recreate the world in his image, basically trying to play God ] **Ramses floats in the air on a block of sand* *7:47FusionXHelios5980[ Nigga you said zombies lmao ] *7:47Ezio Editore da California[ I didn't say which arc there would be zombies lol ] **Ramses launches sand rods at all of you* *7:47Desboy96arc gotta big booty *i call it the big booty arc *7:48FusionXHelios5980*grabs Sword* *7:48Ezio Editore da California*scene zooms inward and switches to Yoru and Sora's scene* *7:48FusionXHelios5980*cuts the sand rod in 2* *7:48Ezio Editore da California[ Trololol **and The Hollow Kid* *7:48Desboy96~Yoru~ *SHE GOTTA BIG BOOTY *SO I CALL HER BIG BOOTY *7:48Synchro37O_o *7:49FusionXHelios5980[ ] *7:49Desboy96Sora you should buy more americanized music *7:49FusionXHelios5980[ Is that type of language allowed?! ] *7:49Synchro37Shuddap dude *7:49Nexus360I live in Japan...and I don't listen to music... *7:49FusionXHelios5980[ ] *7:49Ezio Editore da California[ yes, it is; he's the crued character ] *7:49Desboy96this Tsuno Chixeen album you have ur bag says otherwise *SKIRT SKIRT *It's your birthday *sings* *7:50Nexus360*pulls the album out and buries it in the sand* *7:50Desboy96NOOOOOO!!! *WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG *7:50Nexus360*shrugs* *7:51Desboy96I smell alot of Spiritual energy *To the north...in that city! *I recognize it *Those punks from before are there *7:51Nexus360Oh joy... *7:51Desboy96Well we can't do it alone... *7:51Nexus360We should at least rest there before we continue our mission *7:51Desboy96unless we use, "that technique" *Which Weiss forbode us from using *So yes I vote rest **starts snoring *7:52Synchro37YEA *LETS USE THAT TECHNIQUE *7:52Nexus360*walks towards the city, completely ignoring Yami* *7:53Synchro37HEYYYY **Rusn behind Sora *HEYYYYY *7:53Ezio Editore da California~ Time Skip towards when they arrive ~ *7:53FusionXHelios5980[ everyone check main ] *[ shit going down ] *7:55Desboy96BACK TO RPING *7:56Ezio Editore da California~ Back from Porn Commercial ~ *7:56Nexus360[ Lmao ] *7:56FusionXHelios5980[ xD] *7:56Desboy96*sniffs *I SMELL THEM *they're over yonder! *7:56Ezio Editore da California*they arrive to see Raizen and Sterben bruised and tired* **Ramses has no bruises at all* *~ Sterben ~ **huffing and puffing* This is a work out... *7:57FusionXHelios5980[ Segunda... Etapa... ] **is sweating * *7:58Desboy96I CANT SEE *WHATS GOING ON *7:58Nexus360[ How much sex did Raizen and Sterben just go through ಠ_ಠ ] *7:58Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: Ah so you finally came running back to us, and I see you brought Yami with you. *smiles* *7:58Desboy96*raging from inside the bag *LMFAO *WHAT DID THAT PIECE OF CRAP JUST SAY *Listen Old man we did not come "Crawling back" *7:59FusionXHelios5980[ GTFO NEXUS LOL ] *7:59Synchro37YEAAAA *7:59Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: Yeah sure. *smiles* *7:59Synchro37They did *7:59Ezio Editore da CaliforniaA LITTLE HELP HERE GUYS *7:59Synchro37I lead them *7:59FusionXHelios5980Yeah, we just had a hell of a time basically getting our asses kicked *8:00Ezio Editore da California*Ramses creates a sand wave going at Sora* *8:00Desboy96YOU CANT LEAD URSELF OUT OF A PAPER BAG *8:00Synchro37GUYS *8:00Ezio Editore da California*shoots sand rods at Yami* *8:00Synchro37I FINALLY KNOW WHAT THIS KEY IS *8:00Nexus360*quickly slices the wave in half* *8:00Synchro37IT IS *SOME *FULLBRING THINGY *I CAN ACTIVATE SOMEHOW *ODDHAT *8:00Desboy96BULLFING? *8:00Ezio Editore da California*the wave knocks Sora's sword out of his hand* *8:00Synchro37CAME OUT OF NOWHERE *8:00Desboy96WHAT IS THAT! *8:00Synchro37AND TOLD ME *8:00Nexus360Wait...Hollow kid is a Fullbringer? *8:00Synchro37I DONT EVEN KNOW *8:01Ezio Editore da California*smiles* You don't know how to activate your fullbring? *Sad... *8:01Synchro37I DO *8:01Ezio Editore da California*the wave knocks Sora down** *8:01Synchro37I JUST HAVENT DONE IT YET *8:01Nexus360A Fullbringer hasn't been sighted in years... *gets knocked down* OOF! *8:01Synchro37Wha? *8:01Desboy96WHATS A BULLFINGER *8:01Synchro37I DONT KNOW EITHERRR *8:01Ezio Editore da CaliforniaGuys I have to reveal something *talking while keeping fighting stance* *8:02Synchro37What? *[ .... ] *8:03Ezio Editore da CaliforniaI am- *gets distracted* *8:03FusionXHelios5980A Fullbringer... *8:03Ezio Editore da CaliforniaMY STANCE IS OFF *BY ONE INCH *IMPERFECTION *8:03Desboy96*falls out of bag *8:03Ezio Editore da California*gets trapped in sand* *8:03Desboy96YOUR FACE IS IMPRECT *8:03Ezio Editore da California*Raizen does too* *8:03Desboy96IMPERFECT* *GETTTTTTTTTTTT SERIOUS *SORA STAND UP **looks at Sand Dude *8:03Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: Stay focused! *8:03Desboy96~Forgot Name~ *8:03FusionXHelios5980*gets trapped* *8:03Nexus360*stands up and charges at Ramses* *8:03FusionXHelios5980What the hell? *8:03Desboy96TASTE MY FURY!! **blasts Sora's feet with Bala to give him more momentum *8:04Synchro37GUYS *WHAT IF *8:04Ezio Editore da California*Ramses creates big sand hands that grasp Sora and throw him at Yami* *8:04Synchro37I ACTIVATE *8:04Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAnyway... *8:04Synchro37MY FULLBRING *8:04Ezio Editore da CaliforniaI AM NOT ONLY A FULLBRINGER *BUT *I AM A HYBRID *OF *8:04Synchro37*Barrel rolls out of the way *8:04Ezio Editore da CaliforniaA FULLBRINGER *AND... *8:04Desboy96SILENCE *8:04Synchro37What? *8:04Desboy96WITH UR BULLFINGER NONSENSE *8:04Nexus360*slides on the ground* *8:04Synchro37NO *ILL DEFEAT YOU RAMSES *WITH MY AWESOMENESSSSS *8:05Desboy96Get up Sora! *8:05Ezio Editore da California*Sora lands into Yami* *8:05Desboy96LET ME AT THIS MOTHER TRUCKER *8:05Ezio Editore da California*face gets serious* I am the first Shinigami and Fullbringer hybrid... *8:06Synchro37What?!!? *8:06FusionXHelios5980*frees self from the sand* *8:06Desboy96Bullfinger *Shinigami BLAH BLAH BLAH *8:06Nexus360*pushes Yami out of the way and grabs Yoru* *8:06FusionXHelios5980*Dashes at Rameses at high speed and slashes at his heart* *8:06Nexus360*releases Yoru* *8:06Desboy96FEEDING TIME! *8:06Ezio Editore da California*Ramses slices a lyer of sand* *8:07Desboy96*flies at Ramses *8:07Ezio Editore da California*the sand spreads on his arm and throughout his whole body* *8:07Desboy96YOUR SOUL IS MINE! *8:07Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRaizen* *[ not ramses ] **Raizen gets trapped in a sand coffin* **he starts feeling the sand tighten* *8:07Desboy96*expands size and mouth *8:07FusionXHelios5980 *8:07Synchro37*Sits on ground *8:07Desboy96NOW IM GOING TO EAAAT YOU *8:07Synchro37*Focuses *8:07FusionXHelios5980Ahhhh dammit *frustrated face* *8:08Ezio Editore da California*right when he feels his bones are about to be crushed Taido slices it open* **Ramses easily maneuveres out of the way of Yoru* *8:08FusionXHelios5980*falls down into the ground* **huffs* *8:08Synchro37[ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2JQIvZNDX8 theme timeeeee ] *8:08Desboy96AHH!!! *8:08Nexus360*appears next to Ramses and slices his arm* *8:08Desboy96*returns to flash *DARN *8:09FusionXHelios5980[ NO TAT ] *[ I'M THE DJ ] *[ FGT GTFO ] *8:09Ezio Editore da California*the sand instantly blocks Sora like Gaara's sand blocked Rock Lee* *8:09Synchro37[ NO DUDE DAS MAH SHET ] *8:09FusionXHelios5980[ NO NIGGA ] *8:09Synchro37[ *Theme goes in* ] *8:09Ezio Editore da California*it wacks Sora into Sterben freeing him* *8:09Synchro37*Thinks about mother *8:10Ezio Editore da CaliforniaSerious time *face is plane* **flips pistols upside down* *I shall show you the power... of Death itself.... *8:10Desboy96HEY YOU **yells at Sterben *8:10Ezio Editore da California*starts firing ryoku at Ramses like crazy* *8:10Synchro37COMEONNNNN *8:10Ezio Editore da California*the sand rods collide with the ryoku* *Guys...I distracted him....get him! *8:11Desboy96*deep breath *8:11Synchro37COMEONNNNNN *8:11FusionXHelios5980[ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN1DxGcqT7A *plays* ] *8:11Desboy96*cheeks puff up *8:11FusionXHelios5980*Sasuke laugh* *8:11Ezio Editore da California*Taido unsheathes zanpakuto* *8:11Desboy96*charges cero *8:11Synchro37*Flashback of mothers death plays in head *8:11Ezio Editore da California*the bamboo sheds like Yamamoto's staff shed* **his real sword is revealed* *8:11Desboy96EAAT THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *8:11FusionXHelios5980*grips sword with hard force* *8:11Desboy96*fires cero *8:11Synchro37*Flashback of happy times with mother in head* *8:12Ezio Editore da CaliforniaTRANQUILIZE *SENBUSHIO **the cero is blocked by sand* *8:12Synchro37*Starts telling like Goku going SS* ***YELLING *8:12Ezio Editore da California*Taido slashes at the sand negating it's power* *8:12FusionXHelios5980[ I ain't got no epic power... ] *8:12Ezio Editore da California[ USE KIDO ] *8:12Synchro37[ Goku be yellin ferdayzzzzzz ] *8:12Nexus360*cuts through the sand blocking the Cero* *8:12Synchro37RAHHHHHHH *8:12Nexus360*Cero flies through* *8:12Desboy96*Oddhat's voice inside Yami's head *8:12Ezio Editore da California*the sand IS GONE * *8:12Desboy96Your emotions...... *8:12Ezio Editore da California*been gone so Sora slashes NOTHING* *8:13Desboy96What you feel *8:13Nexus360[ ] *8:13Desboy96Thats your key *8:13Ezio Editore da CaliforniaTaido: Too late *smirks* *8:13Synchro37*Final thought of mothers face in mind* *8:13Ezio Editore da California*cero hits Ramses* *8:13Synchro37RAHHHH *8:13Desboy96GOTCHA MOTHA FECKAAAAH *8:13FusionXHelios5980BAKUDO #62 *8:13Ezio Editore da California*Ramses gets knocked back landing on his feet sliding backwards* *8:13FusionXHelios5980http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hyapporankan *8:13Synchro37NOW FULLBRING *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110919194502/yugioh/images/9/95/ZEXAL_POWER.png *8:13FusionXHelios5980*Throws rod at Rameses *8:13Synchro37 *8:14FusionXHelios5980[ Nigga got Fullbring already? ] *8:14Synchro37[ Hellyeah bish ] *8:14FusionXHelios5980[ Everyone's so strong... ] *8:14Desboy96got the complete fullbring? *8:14Nexus360[ How did Fusion use a 62 ಠ_ಠ ] *8:14Desboy96^ *8:14Ezio Editore da California[ you can't have complete fullbring ] *[ dafuq ] *8:14Nexus360[ That's a bit high for a 15th seat ] *8:14Ezio Editore da California[ you better make yo fullbring summoning level one yu gi oh cards ] *8:14Desboy96LOL *LOL* *8:15Synchro37[ Naw ima summon ZW ] *8:15Ezio Editore da California*Ramses counters some of the rods with his sand rods but he gets hit by the others* *8:15Nexus360[ Key becomes a reishi blade for now :L ] *8:15FusionXHelios5980[ ] *8:15Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: Heh....impresssive *8:16Synchro37*Body starts glowing* *8:16Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: You broke through my defense...if all of you were to team up...you'd be able to defeat Anubis... *8:16Synchro37*Magical yellow sphere in hand* *8:16Nexus360*Shunpos behind Ramses and swings blade at Ramses' neck* *8:17Synchro37* http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120816031043/yugioh/images/9/95/ShiningDraw.jpg * *8:17FusionXHelios5980*swings sword to my side* *8:17Synchro37RAHHHHHHHHH **Slashes Ramses *SHINING SLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *[ Lame name ] *8:17Desboy96LOL *8:18FusionXHelios5980*Jumps at Ramses with high power* *8:18Synchro37[ SHITTT DINNER ] *8:18FusionXHelios5980*slices* *8:18Synchro37[ Someone play Yami ] *[ be cool too ] *8:18FusionXHelios5980[ I'm the weakest one here... ] *8:18Desboy96stronger then you *LOLOLOOL *8:19Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: *gourd gets in the way of Sora's slash* But with you two groups seperate, you don't stand a chance against Anubis.... *8:19FusionXHelios5980[ ] *8:19Nexus360I don't work well with others *8:19Ezio Editore da California*smoke comes from Yami's slash* *8:19Desboy96YEAH *It's team Yoru Sora! *8:19FusionXHelios5980[ Stand up, be strong! Know right from wrong! Forever Hence, Believe yourself! And when you feel the pressure, The strain is hard to measure, So in you're sheer endeavour, Forever hence believe﻿ yourself] *8:19Ezio Editore da California*smoke clears and Ramses is unwounded inside a sphere shaped sand shield* *8:19Desboy96(Japanese for Night Sky btw) *8:19Nexus360I once killed a fellow Division member because he got in my way *8:20Desboy96didn't link that song *8:20FusionXHelios5980http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZSp8CJLZg8 *plays* *8:20Desboy96better *8:20Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: Well...it will be your ignorant mistake going into the temple with just you and your one eyed friend... *8:20FusionXHelios5980I must become a true Shinigami *8:20Desboy96WHAT'D YOU CALL ME *8:20FusionXHelios5980*Points sword at Ramses* *8:20Nexus360The Fullbringer tagged along as well *8:20Desboy96Wait I only do have one eye *What the hell is a Fullbinger! *8:21Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: That makes it worst. You couldn't even get past the first hall way, with an extra person tagged along. *8:21FusionXHelios5980Shush you fiend *8:21Desboy96Damn You! *8:21Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: What makes you think you can defeat Anubis if you almost died defeating one room. *serious face* *8:21Desboy96Don't make fun of Sora! *We're a great team *8:21FusionXHelios5980Before I silence you with my blade *8:21Desboy96He's a fine Shinigami! *WE'LL SHOW YOU *8:22Ezio Editore da California*sand hand grabs Raizen's blade* *8:22Desboy96BALA BALA BALA BALA BALA *8:22FusionXHelios5980Bakudo #1 *8:22Desboy96*repidly fires bala at Ramses *8:22FusionXHelios5980http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Sai *8:22Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: Don' talk to me like that, or I'll break your blade *8:22FusionXHelios5980*Uses on Ramses* *8:22Ezio Editore da California*his spiritual pressure allows him to break free* *8:22Desboy96rapidly* *8:23Ezio Editore da California*sand hand cracks Fusion's zanpakuto* One more move and it breaks *the sand shield keeps blocking the balas* *8:23Nexus360*as Ramses breaks free from the Sai, I already have my blade at his neck* *8:23FusionXHelios5980[ IT'S NOT MY ZANPAKUTO I DONT HAVE ONE YET ] *8:23Ezio Editore da California*the shield is in the way of Sora's blade* *8:23Desboy96*fires bala at hand to break the shield *8:23FusionXHelios5980[ A full 2 arcs of getting my ass kicked ] *8:23Nexus360[ Fusion has an Asauchi ] *8:23FusionXHelios5980[ ] *8:24Ezio Editore da California*the hand breaks off of Raizen's sword but the shield remains* *8:24Desboy96HEY YOU *8:24Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: Stop...he's letting us pass into the city... *8:24Desboy96SYMMETRY BOY! *8:24FusionXHelios5980I don't need a blade to kill you... or anyone for that matter! *8:24Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: You don't have to attack him anymore...he just wanted to test you... *8:24Desboy96LIKE HELL *8:24Ezio Editore da California*looks up* **whispers* Hideous hollow eating creature... *8:25Desboy96WHAT DID YOU SAU *SAY *I'LL EAT YOU AND UR STUPID NON MATCHING HAIR *8:25FusionXHelios5980[ Screw this I'ma Visored] *8:25Desboy96STRAND BY MOTHA FECKING STRAND *8:26Nexus360Yoru, get in the flask *8:26Desboy96I AM IN THE FLASK *YOu know I can't stay in the open air for too long *8:26Nexus360*puts flask in bag* *8:26Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: Lets go if you want to hear about Anubis... *walks inside the city using a hand signal to show everyone to follow him* *8:26Desboy96NOOOO! *8:26Ezio Editore da California*I follow him* **Horus follows him* *8:26Desboy96~Is Yami~ *8:26FusionXHelios5980*follows* *8:26Ezio Editore da California*Taido follows him* *8:26Desboy96*Follows* *8:27Nexus360*watches them all leave* *8:27FusionXHelios5980[ brb ] *8:27Ezio Editore da California*him mentioning Anubis struck Sora's attention* *8:28Nexus360I'll keep to the shadows... *follows from behind* *8:28Ezio Editore da California~ Scene Switch ~ *FusionXHelios5980 has left the chat. *8:28Ezio Editore da California~ Night time in Ramses's office ~ *FusionXHelios5980 has joined the chat. *8:30Desboy96*flask sitting on Ramses desk *SO! *WHO *THE HELL *ARE YOU *8:30Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: So you came too... *Ramses: Anyway..... *8:30Desboy96AYE *ANSWER LE QUESTION *Or I'll EAT YOU *8:30Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: We figured out away to break through Anubis's Pyramid's Defenses or Booby Traps.. *8:30Desboy96*knaws on the inside of the flask *8:31Ezio Editore da CaliforniaRamses: And we do this by *screen freezes and episode ends* *[ Stops it at right when he's going to tell how ] *8:32FusionXHelios5980FOREVER HENCE BELIEVE YOURSELF *8:32Ezio Editore da California~ Ending: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_O9hRcIAza0 ~